User talk:Razeluxe91
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Razeluxe91! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Ash9876 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 05:20, June 6, 2011 Hey there Raze, this wikia is pretty basic, and it is more flexible than Bleach fanfiction. Here are the rules, if you have any questions, please ask, oh and here are some examples of the 'role model' character in FTF (fairy tail fanon) (in terms of layout) Sanjo Vista, Richard Aria, Shin Ryudai. And if you wanna RP, please ask.[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 09:58, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice work, really like his persona and his dimensional cloak as well, just remember that his spells shouldn't be too powerful, as depending on the spell they should drain him accordingly etc. When you're done would you mind a RP with my main character?[[User:Ash9876|'The Passing Ash']] (Let's Chat!) 05:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze. By the way. I MUST RP WITH VAN USING SHIN! :P anytime you wanna.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:54, October 26, 2011 (UTC) .... I must admit man, I thought you wouldn't speak to me for quite some time. Thanks for the suggestion and everything but I made something that's mine alone and no one elses. In this brand new story that's from my mind, so if you want to see it here's the link. Synoptic Wiki [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 02:54, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh hai, Raze :P Yo Raze. Anyway, I just woke up >-< But I can say that you've done a great job with Van. I admit, while you and APS have labelled your DS styles as 'unique', my 'forbidden; no variants' seems childish. But it's just to hammer the point in that no-one's allowed to create a DS style of a similar element. Aaaaaaaaaanyway, I look foward to seeing more of you on this wiki :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:06, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Well, I'd happy to RP with you here later :P. Also, File:Razesickle attack.jpeg has already been uploaded on the Cross Slayer page. I'll just go and remove my pic. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. And yeah, Dragon Slayers can have another magic. But if you're using another Lost Magic, make sure it's not another Slayer style and make sure it's not too powerful. If you're not using Lost Magic, use whatever magic you want, but for fanon magic, ask for permission first, of course. :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 00:55, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Raze, do you mind if I use Kyrie Yamato in our RP? Also, you can make Van an S-Class Mage if you want, I don't mind :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 15:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Raze, you left before I could finish lunch and inform you that I just posted :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Raze, I hope you don't mind that I added some more magic onto Kyrie- she had nothing I wanted to use- I just removed her Lost Magic and gave her nearly all elemental magic. In short; nothing too big :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 11:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) SOLOMON, I HAVE RETURNED! *beat* ...Raze, I've posted. Exposition time *dances away* [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 01:16, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Raze, could you tell me what you think of this, please? In addition, it's a bit late for this, but what plot should we have in our RP? Btw, I'm revising my storyline to remove all instances of Gai being taught Dragon Slayer by Acnologia, having it been taught by another dragon instead :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:37, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Raze. You should come on chat. WE MUST TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALK. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 05:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ...! Raze, I'm hecka worried now. The url for our Bleach Fanon wikia doesn't work! The webpage cannot be found Most likely causes: *There might be a typing error in the address. *If you clicked on a link, it may be out of date. What's happening? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 10:29, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Must've been a last night only thing. And it's your post, pal :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Posted, your go whenever you have the time :P Also, how do you like how my duotagonist's going? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 16:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I just posted, pal :P Your go whenever you have the time. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 05:05, October 28, 2011 (UTC) In addition, http://fairytailfanonwiki.chatango.com/ -Enjoy, pal. The chat's always playing up here, so I made a chatroom. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 03:53, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted again :P Remind me to make Lucia in a minute. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 06:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, I have posted once again. Take your time, pal :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted, once again :P Take yer time, pal. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 23:57, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Posted. Aaaaaaaaanyway, I should probably get back to you on that RP over at Bleach Fanon :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 07:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Raze, your turn on the RP. Now, to explain what the heck a Prelate is... :P [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 02:58, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Greetings...From Japan! Anyway, I'm in Kanazawa right now, and the moment I finally got to a computer, I saw your comment on the Kirin Purger page. I fixed the rules for that (I don't mind other people using Kirin Cleanser, it's just I wanna see decent spelling and grammar in the articles the users make, considering I've seen many articles with horrible spelling and grammar lately >.>), Could you check out the revision for the rules, please Raze? Also, my talk page is locked so I don't have to deal with a million questions when I get back (since I'm only here for a few more hours), so reply to anything related to this message on my Bleach Fanon talk page if you want. Also, there's a vomit-inducing amount of Hello Kitty stuff here >.> I don't think I'll live through all this disgusting cuteness. :P Also, we must RP on Bleach Fanon when I get back, if you still wanna considering that I sounded like a jerk on those now-obselete rules. I keep puttin' it off, sorry pal :P And do you want me to expand upon my post on our RP here? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:04, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, Raze. I'll try not to freak out whenever something unexpected happens, and I'll become more lenient as of...three...two...one...now. Also, I'mma try and explain everything like that in detail to people from now on. Anyway, the rules are revised further. "If you wanna use Kirin Cleanser Magic and make a particular style, just ask me or Ash. However, the style must make sense, nor should it be overpowered. But if you do, please do me a favour and use this. http://www.spellchecker.net/spellcheck/ It's a spellchecker, obviously. As I have stated many times (actually, I'm quoting Void :P) if you're willing to participate in a fanon in the first place which requires an immense amount of writing, you might as well clean your writing up, right?" How's that? So...No RP? One last thing. Raze, do you know how to import templates? Since I wanna import my property template over to Bleach Fanon. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Raze, on the Dragon Slayer page, you offered a suggestion to Xramos. He's used Jet's magic without his permission- in fact, we're thinking of banning him. I was actually going to say 'no' to him but thanks for dealing with that, pal. Also, could I get credit for Ice Release: Butterfly on NF, please? [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 04:33, December 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Nurarihyon Ah, sure that'd be great. I guess we should start off with that. Thanks for the suggestion Raze :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 20:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay, and um, I don't think I should get admin rights. I mean, I know I have them over here, but I don't think I am gonna be a good admin, so you, deus etc can handle it for me :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Annoyed Ahh. 'Kay then (bout the Ice Release). Raze, could you tell me which of my magics doesn't make sense? I will gladly delete them. But yeah, you're right. I'll admit I've gotten a little nuts with my power here, and we've responded to things in the wrong way. Sorry for all the trouble. We're just trying to make this place fun, while not being retarded. I'll admit that this is the wrong way to go about it. Sorry for all the trouble, again. And yes, I'll admit I'm afraid of a challenge. You got me. Also, how would you respond to things? I just wanna know, so I can do that. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:50, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Wonderful advice, pal! I'll be sure to do that from now on! You have my many thanks for leading me back on the path of being a good admin :) And those articles are mostly deleted- I'll just delete Arc of Possession in the mornin'. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 12:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Whoo! -pushes you out of the way- Meredy is my waifu :3 But the chapter was a teeny bit of a copout. I mean, Mashima can't make up his mind on the whole training issue. Ah, well. Good chapter, nice to see Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy aren't dead. Also, I has used Meredy's timeskip image (well, the one that shows more of her) for Hizashi :P If you were planning to use it, I'll find another for you if you want, Raze. [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:03, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I've finally got a pic for Hizashi ^.^ But I've got another saved for you. I don't know if you'll like it or not, but I'll upload it onto Bleach Fanon for you. She's smiling, but my motto is "FEAR TEH SMILE", as everything that smiles and looks adorable can kill you. Anyway, here it is. I don't have photoshop, so it may be of crummy quality, sorry. Don't worry, she'll probably appear again soon, so you'll probably get a better pic of her then if this one's not good enough, pal. And lol, we all support MeredyxErza as of this chapter. I'mma hit the hay- 'tis 1:40 AM where I am. Night~ [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 14:37, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Raze Hey Raze, can i ask what is the name of the character you used over at Better Bleach Fanon for your character Apollo Myberg and if i could use the pictures you used in the article.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:37, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks man and No problem.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 14:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Quick Question Hi Raze, I was wondering if I could use your Dust Magic page in connection with another page I'm currently working on (http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Star_Magic), either as Dead Star Magic being a variation of Dust Magic or possibly being a hybridization between Dust Magic and Heavenly Body Magic? Blaxplosion 18:48, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Blaxplosion ummm Raze-kun,may i ask that how can i have a blank page for myself to make a character? Thank You. Ayame99 (talk) 15:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Help. how can i make a link , the one tha the writing turns blue and goes to another page. help! Ayame99 (talk) 03:36, July 15, 2012 (UTC) tq Sure. Done and done. I'd explain more, but I'm at uni right now sadly. I'll expand my complaints later. Per-chan♥(Come at me, bro~) 04:11, July 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: RP Heyo Raze! Hm...how about, next weekend maybe? This weekend I might be busy, and yeah, team sounds nice. Sorry if I'm making you wait, it's just, I'm going to be a bit busy this past week, so yeah. I'm actually trying to wrap them up by THIS weekend if possible, so next weekend we can get goin' :P[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 07:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sorry it took so long, had to deal with some stuff, Gang of Trio: Infiltration. Here is the main article, once we get ur characters and a location, I'll start making the first chapter. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 20:59, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey man, just letting you know it's your post when u got the time. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:24, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh no no, it's fine really, it was no problem at all. Like I said, whenever you have time, I hope you enjoyed yourself man :) [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 13:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Well like I said, when you have time, it's your post once again, and if u can come to the chat room, if not it's okay. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 14:29, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Break Hi, im yahoo, iwas wondering if i could use break magic and weather effect magic for one of my Totems? Lord of Yahoo 19:10, May 4, 2013 (UTC)